Horses on the shore
by koli-chan
Summary: on a routine visit to Lake Hylia, Link is surrounded by CRAZY WHITE LINE THINGYS. Altair finds himself caught by the same substance. inspired by the memory loading screen from Assassin's Creed. ZeLink, one sided MalonxAlty, and AltyXNabooru beacause Altair is better with ze ladies then you'd think.
1. The cracky beginning

**A/N: this is my first story, so don't judge! i'd like to thank sesshomariusfluffypuppy (SIFP) for being inspiring and all that jazz.**

"_Linky-poo thinking_"  
{_Altair thinking_}  
"Talking"

Another day at Lake Hylia. Epona as always, was restless and pawing at the ground. Her master stood by, changing his boots.

"_Thank the Godesses for hammer space... Iron boots are heavy!_" thought Link; the mystery of that old bag Navi gave him never was truly solved. He stepped in the lake when... WHITE LINE THINGYS WERE EVERYWHERE! Link was in shock. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

{_Why can't I collect something cool, like feathers? Why flags?_} Altair free-ran across the city. {_Better yet, why can't i just not collect things at all?_} then came...

THE WHITE LINE THINGYS!  
In mid- jump was not the best time to be captured by some sort of web.  
"What happened!?"

SPLASH!  
"Who are you?" _"..." _"I asked, who are you?" "Link."

Then it came to Alty.  
_{I'M IN A LAKE}_  
_{THANK GOODNESS IT'S SHALLOW}_  
_{WHERE AM I}_  
_{LINK IS A FUNNY NAME}_  
_{I SPRAINED MY ANKLE... SHIT_}  
"So uh... how... no... what brought you here?" said Link, suspicious.  
"Lines, and where is this place?  
"Lake Hylia, southwest Hyrule."  
{_Hyrule?... What...?_}  
Altair got up.  
"Are you a Templar?"  
"_What's a Templar? Veeeerrrrry suspicious.._" "No, just a Hylian. "  
"Hylian?"  
"...Yeah, Why?"  
"Then goodbye."  
{_OW my ankle_}

**A/N: and thats chapter 1! I used to be a cornet player like you, till I took a tuba to the knee. Oh and Annie, if you're reading this STOP LOOKING AT MY FAMILY TREE I DON'T WANNA BE AN ASSASSIN.**  
**Koli-chan out.**


	2. Blades and Apples

**A/N: im sooo sorry ;_; alty's out of character, the chapters take forever... *runs* CAZZO! sali in macchina, ora! prima ci uccidono! OMG ANNIE WTF Y U NO UNDERSTAND ITALIAN?**

PART 2: Blades and Apples (_i take credit for the title -Annie)_

The sun was capping the sky at noon. Tripping on a silt-anchored reed, Altair faceplanted.

"you ok?" Link inquired.

{_maybe that guy is insane. woulndt be the first time ive met a crazy;}_

"im fine"

"...need a horse? i can loan you one.." Link responded

{_no money... goddamn... should i steal his horse?}_

_"hes so suspicious-ey; besides, where the hell did think he was? termina?"_

without a seconds notice Altair jumped on epona (if she was a british human she'd scream BLOODY MURDER!) and was off to Hyrule feild.

"GET BACK HERE WITH EPONA!"

-LINEBREAK-

This "Hyrule" was actually quite small. The lake he had fallen into was large but that said nothing for the size of this plain; it was only about twice the size, and mountains framed its border. Altairs ankle still hurt like hell but that wasnt important. Even the ranch had a mound of earth surrounding it. He decided to look around this country (more like estate) and see where he could stay until he found a way out of this land.

_{ooo a desert. how could it be so close to a lake and yet be that dry?}_

_-_LINEBREAK-

That weirdo had stolen epona. EPONA. Of all horses, why his personal favorite? It seemed the goddesses wanted to spite him. He ran after him in the hopes he could somehow catch him, but after epona jumped the fence there was no way he could keep up. Climbing around the side, he looked tworads lon lon ranch. He could buy a new horse there, and possibly shoot that "Altair" down from the high ground. Not to hurt him of course, but to get a poney back and ask some questions.

"_templar... i wonder what that means. some kind of monster? no he asked me if i was a templar... maybe they're like the Gerudo where he's from."_

_"_Hiya Link! Wheres epona? Ya had her before!" inquired the heir to Lon-Lon ranch. Malon was a nice girl, but cold be annoying at times.

"Some bastard stole her."

"Ooh that must suck."

"Sure does. Do you mind if i borrow a stallion and try to catch em'?"

"Not at all."

**A/N : Annie was an idiot and got us both killed. and DGM10, PyroGirl94 (at least thats what i think your name is) I LUVS YA! THX SO MUCH, YOU INSPIRE ME TO KEEP ON WRITIN MAH BULLSHIT FANFIC! expect epic parkour in the next chapter.**

**Koli-Chan out.**


End file.
